Phantom of Konoha
by NiteKiD
Summary: "Everything has a shadow. Where Light envelops, Darkness hides. You cannot run from me, little one. I am the Dark."
1. Chapter 1

Naruto packed all the necessary belongings in several scrolls. He wouldn't know how long he'd be gone, so being prepared was something he wouldn't take lightly. Finishing in a matter of minutes, the blonde Jōnin gazed around his room once more, knowing he wouldn't be in Konoha for some months or even longer. It wasn't until his eyes rested on a particular set of photos. He swept over them once more. They were of him and various people he had friendships with. However, his so called ' _friends_ ' hadn't been informed of his abrupt departure and most likely would never be. Having wasted enough time reminiscing, Naruto took the photos and laid them face down before gathering his scrolls and exiting his house. Once outside, he saw that the moon was full and bright, with little cloud cover in the sky.

' _It was just like that fateful night…_ ' closing his eyes, Naruto took a deep breath before heading to the direction of the Naka Ravine behind the Uchiha estate. It took him some time, but the paced walk helped him clear his mind. Arriving at his destination, the Kyūbi Jinchūriki stood before the great sword that he personally embedded into the solid earth. Months before, he used his friend's sword as a memorial and grave marker. He designated it as a tribute to Zack and his teachings. Now, he felt that he'd need his friend's guidance as he followed this journey. Pulling on the handle with no difficulty, Naruto inspected the enormous broadsword and found there was no rust or wear since he last hefted the weapon. Yet even with the flawless inspection, he felt the need to care for the memento with his own hands.

* * *

Sauntering through Konoha's streets, Naruto ignored the chatter and bustle around him. Once he made it through the gates, nothing else but his mission would directly concern him. Nevertheless, he hadn't counted on some of his comrades staying out late with their own groups and family that night.

Right as the whiskered blonde passed a row of food stalls, a woman around his age poked her head from inside one of the many stalls to see whose familiar scent had reached her nose. She hadn't heard nor seen the blonde in a few weeks and had honestly gotten worried for her former classmate. With everything that's been going on, she wasn't able to get into contact with him. Only from mutual friends or in passing by acquaintances, had the woman heard of him. But now, walking to Kami knows where, she sees his retreating back.

' _Naruto…? Where are you going?_ '

* * *

 **A/N:** Another 'First Look' at one of my stories that is coming soon. Not much, but it gets the word out I suppose. Now that my readers know I'm still active, I believe it's time for me to get back to what I enjoy doing. See you all soon!


	2. THIS IS NOT THE END OF ME

Looks like this is it. I'm not abandoning my stories, but it looks like I'll have to move websites again. Lots of flamers and negative reviews/PMs... really guys? Like, usually this stuff doesn't get to me, but its cluttering my page. Every time I get an email, its just another hateful remark or comment. Some of you guys really dislike that there aren't any regular updates. It's my fault for not updating, I get it, but I have a life outside of writing too. And while it's has been a long time, I've been coming up with new ideas and writing/rewriting my stories. I also got into contact with someone for a story I had to stop, but thankfully, will get to restarting sometime soon.

[FOr those who remember the story: "Legend On Campus", that will be rewritten to fit and expand. Already have ideas on it, and have a couple of people helping me out on it.]

Anyway, while this may not make sense to anyone but me, I want a fresh start. I'm making a new profile under a new name and email. Even the stories themselves will have new names. Well... only ANB ReMake will have a different name. The others, since they haven't truly begun, will stay the same.

While there have been some good memories, and some bad, I will continue writing despite what happens. I doubt I'll be back here on FFN, but I'll be on AO3 and Quotev. Afterall... "Home is where the heart is", there will always be a new beginning, to remake.

A person that enjoys wandering. NiteKiD

 **Awakened in the Flickering Lights of Dusk**


End file.
